


Forever And Always

by WarpingAshes



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22748299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarpingAshes/pseuds/WarpingAshes
Summary: Ratchet thinks Valentine's Day is a waste of time. Miko, shockingly, manages to change his mind.
Relationships: Optimus Prime/Ratchet
Comments: 10
Kudos: 111





	Forever And Always

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know this is late, don't judge me.

Ratchet didn’t know much about Earth holidays. He didn’t really think he needed to-- they didn’t affect him in any way, shape, or form. So it wasn’t a shock to him when another holiday was coming up, one that the kids seemed rather excited about, and he had no idea what the day was even celebrating.

“C’mooon Jack! If you don’t ask Sierra out on Valentine’s Day what’s the point!?” Miko was saying, despite Jack’s expression clearly pleading for her not to push the issue.

“Valentine’s Day?” Bulkhead questioned.

“You don’t know what Valentine’s Day is?” Miko questioned, looking shocked. “It’s only the most important day like, ever!”

Ratchet actually stopped what he was working on to listen in now. If it was as important as Miko said, it wouldn’t hurt to learn about it, right?

“It’s just a day where couples go out of their way to do nice things for each other.” Jack said, frowning at Miko. “It isn’t that big of a deal.”

“It’s also a day where you can be super romantic and ask out your crush.” Miko argued, hands on her hips.

The medic rolled his optics. He’d actually stopped his work to learn about _this_ of all things? This was ridiculous! Obviously Miko had been exaggerating again. This wasn’t an overly important day in the slightest. He continued his work, tuning out the background noise just a bit so he could focus.

“Why would you wait for one day a year to do something nice for your partner?” Arcee asked, actually voicing one of Ratchet’s thoughts on the subject.

“It isn’t that you don’t do nice things for your partner other days.” Raf spoke up this time, “It’s just a day where you might plan something really special. Like...if you’ve both been busy lately, maybe you could schedule a date so you can both relax and have a nice time.”

“Or you could take your partner to a super awesome rock concert; that’ll show them how much you like them!” Miko said excitedly. “Well, if they were cool that’s what they’d do.”

“You guys don’t have any equivalent of Valentine’s Day on Cybertron?” Raf asked, genuinely curious.

Ratchet decided he could get involved in the conversation after all. This could be an opportunity for the kids to learn about Cybertron and their culture.

“We don’t,” He said, catching the other’s attention. “On Cybertron it would seem relationships are handled quite differently.”

“I can imagine.” Raf said, adjusting his glasses.

“You guys live a lot longer than us so it’s not wild to think one day out of a year to celebrate romance of all things might be a little…” Jack trailed off.

“Ridiculous?” Ratchet filled in.

Miko visibly deflated at his words.

“Well I think it’s cool.” Bulkhead said in Miko’s defense. “If I had someone to celebrate it with I might even give the whole date thing a shot!”

Bumblebee beeped in agreement, actually seeming quite excited over the idea. Ratchet softened a little bit at his younger teammate’s attitude towards the holiday. Maybe he was being a bit old fashioned, or maybe he was so used to how his own relationship was that he forgot others desired different things.

He and Optimus had settled into such a routine that the thought of changing it all for one day seemed a bit much. But maybe the humans were onto something, if the others saw the appeal in it.

“Too bad none of us have a junxie to do anything with.” The green bot said, sighing. He paused, looking at Ratchet. “Well. Almost none of us.”

Miko, Jack, and Raf all followed Bulkhead’s line of sight and suddenly Ratchet felt uncomfortable with how intensely he was being watched. Raf definitely connected the dots first, then Jack, and then finally, Miko.

“Oh. Oh! You-- wait, _you_ have a girlfriend? Boyfriend? Junxie-- _thing_ , whatever that is?” She fumbled, eyes wide in shock.

“I have a _conjunx_ , yes.” Ratchet corrected, huffing. “I would assume it’s similar to your concept of marriage.”

“Ok but if you have one of those, then where are they?” Miko asked, looking around. “I mean I’m pretty sure if it were Bulkhead _I’d know_ , and Arcee’s too cool for you. Bumblebee’s too pure for that. And if it were Optimus--” She paused. “If it were _Optimus_ …”

“That would make a lot of sense.” Raf finished for her.

If Ratchet were capable of blushing like a human, he would’ve been deep crimson. In truth, it was none of their business who he was conjunxed to, but they were so involved with his life at this point they would have found out anyways. It didn’t bother him, but them piecing together his private life was a little, well, embarrassing.

“So. You and Optimus?” Jack asked, a little awkward.

“Now that’s a romance story I’d like to hear about.” Miko chimed in.

“Oh _puh-lease_.” Ratchet mumbled. “You don’t need to hear about our romantic history.”

Miko crossed her arms over his chest, giving him a challenging look. One that said very clearly she’d get her story one way or another. Ratchet looked to Bulkhead for backup.

“Maybe instead of making the doc spill his secrets, you could give him an idea on what to do for this Valentine’s Day?” Bulkhead offered. Ratchet’s expression dropped. That had not been what he’d wanted from the other bot! “Maybe not a fancy date, but Optimus would probably appreciate something, don’t you think?”

Bulkhead turned to Bumblebee, who nodded eagerly in agreement. Arcee let out a small laugh beside the two, shaking her head.

“Well, Ratch, looks like you aren’t getting out of this one.”

“I regret ever inserting myself into this conversation.” Ratchet admitted, head hung low.

He didn’t get much time to focus on his self-pity though. Within seconds, Miko was going through a list, a long one, Ratchet noted, of all the possible things a couple could do on Valentine’s Day. Most were obviously geared towards a younger crowd or simply not practical for Cybertronians. Unfortunately for Ratchet, there was no escaping the conversation. Bulkhead and Bumblebee were encouraging Miko to keep “educating” them all on this special little holiday.

Ratchet ended up getting little to no work done the rest of the day. Even once the kids were gone, he found it hard to focus. Miko’s rambling was still playing in the back of his mind and while most of it wasn’t helpful, it did get Ratchet thinking maybe he could do something small for Optimus. Nothing that would be going too far out of the norm, but a gesture to remind Optimus that yes, he had a romantic side somewhere in him.

The next day began perfectly normal. Patrol apparently was going well and Ratchet hadn’t seen anything odd while monitoring from base. Once it was time to pick the kids up, the happy accidents began. Wheeljack had just so happened to stop by and stole most of Bulkhead’s attention. Miko dubbed it a Valentine’s Day miracle.

Bumblebee had made small gifts for all of his friends, saying even if Valentine’s Day was for showing how much you liked your romantic partner, he still wanted to show the others how much they meant to him. In truth, that had warmed Ratchet’s spark more than he’d expected it to.

Arcee ended up taking Jack out for a ride after Jack confessed he’d chickened out on asking his crush out. That prompted Raf to ask Bumblebee if they could go for a drive, and it wound up giving Ratchet an opening to enact his Valentine’s Day plans with Optimus.

“Bulkhead!” The medic said, catching the bot’s attention. “You and Wheeljack are in charge of monitoring the base.”

Optimus looked at Ratchet curiously.

“Optimus, come with me.” Ratchet gestured for his leader and conjunx to follow him, and that was all the warning he gave before he transformed and headed out.

Optimus blinked, looking towards the trio that was left in the base. Wheeljack looked greatly amused, but said nothing. Bulkhead just shrugged.

“I don’t know what that’s about.” Bulkhead said quickly.

“I have an idea.” Miko said proudly. “You should follow him.”

“I...suppose I shall.” Optimus said, transforming and preparing to follow the medic.

Miko giggled.

“Happy Valentine’s Day in advance!” She called out as he drove away.

He caught up to Ratchet easily, and the pair drove in silence for a short while before coming to a stop at the top of a small cliff. Nothing dangerous-- it was perfectly sturdy. The two transformed and Optimus took the opportunity to take in the view. The sun was close to setting, the orange light reflecting beautifully off of Ratchet’s armor.

“You brought me here for a reason?” Optimus inquired.

“Yes. Not a very good one, but still.” Ratchet sighed, “I thought it might be nice to have a moment together for the holiday. It isn’t much, but it was the best I could think up on such short notice.”

“I appreciate the effort nonetheless.” Optimus’ mask was retracted now, a small smile on his face and affection clear in his optics. “Any moment with you is one I cherish.”

Ratchet let himself smile. He reached out, grasping Optimus’ hand in his.

“Perhaps this holiday isn’t as senseless as I previously thought.” Ratchet admitted.

Optimus hummed in agreement. The sun was getting lower and maybe that was what shifted the mood. Maybe it was the fact that Ratchet had planned for this today, or a mix of the two. Whatever it was, it made Ratchet let his guard down a bit, made him fully relax and allow Optimus to lean in and gently press his lips to the medic’s.

It was a brief, chaste kiss, but it was as if Optimus had put as much love into it as he could have. When he pulled away, both mechs were smiling.

“Optimus, you know I…”

“I know, Ratchet. Me too.”

Ratchet squeezed Optimus’ hand gently.

“I suppose this is where I say ‘Happy Valentine’s Day’ as Miko instructed us all to.” The medic said, allowing himself a small laugh. He closed his optics, feeling completely at peace with Optimus. “I love you. I’m aware that maybe I don’t say it enough or do enough to show you, but I _do_ love you Optimus. With all my spark, I do.”

Optimus kissed him again, unexpectedly. Ratchet let himself melt into the kiss, moving to wrap his arms tight around the taller mech. He never wanted to break apart from Optimus. He didn’t want the moment to be over. It wasn’t often enough they were able to be like this. Alas, the moment was over all too soon with Optimus pulling away.

“You don’t have to go out of your way. I am aware of how you feel, and I only hope you know I feel the same. I love you, Ratchet, and I assure you that will never change.”

The two fell into a comfortable silence after that. They stayed at the cliff a bit longer, watching as the sun fully set. It was only when Ratchet checked the time and realized the kids would have been long gone did he realize how long he and Optimus had been there for.

“We should get going back.” Ratchet said quietly, not really wanting to disrupt the peace but knowing he had to. “The others will be back by now.”

“Hmm. Perhaps we should.” Optimus said, optics looking up at the moon and stars. “Or perhaps we could spend just a moment longer together.”

Ratchet couldn’t keep himself from smiling if he tried. 

“Yes, perhaps we could.”

He settled himself comfortably next to Optimus, taking in the view above them. The stars were beautiful that night, but no star could outshine Optimus. Not to Ratchet. He relaxed once more with his conjunx, deciding that maybe Valentine’s Day wasn’t such a bad holiday after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a silly little thing I wanted to write. Sorry it was late!


End file.
